


Mask

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Sad, poor 049
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: I THOUGHT I'D BE THE LAST PERSON ON EARTH TO WRITE ONE OF THESE BUT YOU KNOW ME, GOTTA WRITE SOMETHING FOR EVERYTHING SJDJDUFHDJFJSJA





	Mask

**Author's Note:**

> I THOUGHT I'D BE THE LAST PERSON ON EARTH TO WRITE ONE OF THESE BUT YOU KNOW ME, GOTTA WRITE SOMETHING FOR EVERYTHING SJDJDUFHDJFJSJA

The Plague Doctor didn't do much after the surgery. He didn't speak much, and he didn't move other than to read a book or lay on his bed. He was like a rock, and multiple times they've given him a carcass and all he did was stare at it.  
  
He seemed to pay no mind, and didn't even speak when asked questions. They didn't understand. Of course they wouldn't. They would never understand. When the lights went out, and the day came to an end, he'd sit in his chair, and take off the mask. His fingers stung at the contact of his own face, it burned with fresh cuts. And the skin was growing back at a slowed rate.  
  
He nearly sobbed. They wanted to see under the mask. Took him under anesthetics, and started operating, slowly cutting through the skin at the base of the ceramic mask. They didn't understand that, that was apart of his face. Everything grew from his body, and it burned when they cut it off. They didn't get much other than the spilling of a red liquid, almost black under the lights.

And it was like bone. It didn't grow back.   
  
He gripped the table pulling the mask back on. He'd kill them. He'd kill them all.


End file.
